A Power Long Hidden
by animaniacstmntandallcartgirl
Summary: Donatello always thought of himself as the purple-banded,Bo wielding inventor of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But when he goes on one of his routine trips to the junkyard, he stumbles upon something that will change his life forever. Showing what truly makes him different than the rest of his brothers. But he doesn't know if it is good, or bad.. Note: First ever fanfic I wrote
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction story, so give me some credit okay! It's hard for me to put my actual thoughts or ideas on paper (or the web) but anyway my story is called **_**"A Power Long Hidden…" **_**In my opinion it's okay but any-who… On With the Story! **

**Note: It is a TMNT story centered on my favorite character… Donatello! It will be centered on the 2012 turtles, but if you want you can imagine it as your favorite version of the turtles though. The words in italics will be what he says/thinks in his head just to clarify. Most of it will be told via his P.O.V but don't worry his brothers will definitely be in the story and be main characters; I will try to include them as much as I can anyway… On With the Summary! **

_**Summary: Donatello always thought of himself as just the purple-branded, Bo wielding inventor of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but when he comes across something on one of his routine trips to the junkyard (cliché I know..) he stumbles upon something that will change his life forever, that shows the one thing that truly makes him different from the rest of his brothers, that truly makes him one of a kind. But the question is, if it is a good thing, or bad…**_

**(Donnie's P.O.V)  
**

Let's see…. Copper-plated wires? _Check. _Microchips? _Check. _Metal-plating? _Che-_Wait! I forgot the metal-plating! I internally screamed in my head. I've been working on this new invention for weeks and I go and forget one of the most crucial parts to my invention! I sighed aloud in my lab and rubbed my temples in frustration. Being a mutant turtle isn't always easy, especially if you're the one that creates and fixes nearly everything I can get my hands on. Maybe Mikey's forgetfulness is rubbing off on me. I scowled and kicked the metal wall in protest to my forgetfulness, hitting my foot hard against the wall causing me to yelp and jump around in pain.

_Then again..._ I thought. Maybe Raphael's short-temper is rubbing off on me instead.

Slightly limping (thanks to my earlier outburst…) I made my way to the living room and found none other than two of my brothers, Raphael (Raph) and Michelangelo (Mikey) duking it out over what appeared to be... big surprise: a video-game. They were both on the couch talking smack or bragging they were going to be crowned the winner. "Come on dude, you're supposed to be mister-macho but your losing to my awesomeness over here!" Mikey yelped jumping up and down in excitement, while using his controller to leave Raph's player in the losing circle. "Arrgh, if you say that again shell-for-brains I' m going to pound you into next week!" Raph yelled, all the while glaring at Mikey, his eyes practically saying: _"Go on, think I'm joking, the joke will be on you soon if you really think I'm kidding."_ "Quit being a sore loser, Ra- Ahhhh someone help! "I'm being abused!" Mikey screamed when Raph tackled him to the floor and began to throttle him into next week, keeping his earlier promise. "Oh you're going to be abused all right if you don't shut that trap of yours!" Raph yelled as he began giving Mikey a new collection of scratches and bruises.

Chuckling to myself all the while slowly shaking my head I found my other brother, Leonardo or Leo, walking out of the dojo towards the commotion Raph and Mikey were causing. I turned towards Leo and with a grin I spoke "Hey Leo, you're just the turtle I wanted to see!" Leo just grinned and spoke back "What's up Donnie?" "Is there something you wanted to say?" "Well actually, I was wondering if I could maybe go on a quick run to the junkyard to get more parts for my latest invention." Leo then looked at me like I had grown two heads. He then spoke in a semi-stern voice

"You're kidding right?" My brow furrowed in confusion and I replied " What do you mean?" Leo just sighed and said "Oh come on Donnie, you've gone to the junkyard eight times already, and it's only Wednesday!" Before Leo could voice his thoughts again I replied back with just the slightest edge to my voice " Come on Leo!" " If I can finish my new invention it will give us an advantage against our enemies, and we can't pass up on that!" Leo began to scratch his head thinking of a comeback but judging by the defeated look on his face , I guess he couldn't. My hunch was then proved to be correct when he spoke with a sigh "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... fine you can go to the junkyard." " With a wide grin on my face I replied thankfully " Thanks Leo!" " You won't regret it!" I began to sprint over to the exit grabbing my Bo on the way out, but not before I heard Leo call out back to me " Just don't stay out late again like last time, who knows what will be lurking around over there!" I just rolled my eyes to that statement as I made my way to the nearest manhole. With a grunt I managed to lift the slab of metal and found myself staring at the chain link fence of the junk yard a few feet in front of me.**(Note: To every reader if you don't like this version of the story, I'm in the works of making an alternate version that you'll like better)**

In one swift movement I sprinted over to the gate and used my lock pick to easily pick the lock in a few seconds flat. _New_ _record!_ I thought cheerfully. I carefully covered my tracks by re-locking the gate and began to search the piles of junk for the material I needed. After about five minutes, I managed to find a pile of scrap metal and with a hopeful heart, made my way over and began to search for the metal-plating I had forgotten about on my last trip. After a few minutes of sifting through pieces of metal, and almost cutting myself a few times, I managed to find enough pieces of my oh so important plating, I also stumbled upon something that was for, lack of a better word, out of the ordinary. There laying amongst the pieces of metal, was a purple glove, about the same shade of my mask, just laying there, with no signs of damage from the sharp pieces of metal. But what really surprised me was that instead of five fingers for humans, it had three fingers about the same proportions as my hand. It looked like it was intended for a right hand. My eyes had practically jumped out of my socket when I saw it and I began to wonder, who's glove was it? Maybe it was custom made for someone who only had three fingers maybe from a defect or accident, but the odds of that occurring was 1.00009%.

My curiosity got the better of me and caused me to pick up the glove. _Is it a trap? Did someone purposely leave it here for me to find? Maybe Baxter "Stickman" (I think?) embedded a tracking device or something like that in the glove. _I shook my head swiftly ridding myself of such silly thoughts. I mean, the odds of that happening were less likely than my earlier theory. I began to search every inch of the glove, checking for anything out of the ordinary, but to no avail, it was just a regular glove. Eventually after I deemed the glove to be safe my curiosity finally won, causing me to oh so carefully, slipping the glove onto my right hand. I gasped in shock after I put it on, because it was a _perfect fit._ Almost as if it was made for me. I began to look at the glove more carefully now that it was on my hand it looked like a gauntlet glove but after closer inspection, I found it had strange symbols and strange writing covering the whole glove. Meanwhile, I began to get curious about just what was this glove made of. _Silk? No it feels like it but it also has a better grip on things than gloves normally made out of silk would. Maybe velvet? No, it kind of feels like it though. It's light, breathable, and now that I think about it, it feels as though it's barely on my hand or not there at all! Just what the heck is this thing made of? _

I gave up trying to find out what materials the glove was made of and decided to run some tests on it when I got back to the lair. I took a quick glance at my shell cell to see the time, but to my surprise it told me I had been here for three and a half hours! _Oh shoot! Leos going to throw a fit if I don't leave soon! _I quickly scrambled to grab the long sought after metal plating and made it back to the lair. Not knowing however, that I had left the strange glove on my hand. About ten minutes later, I found myself back at the lair, panting and wheezing from the lack of oxygen I had during the way back. I managed to make it back to my lab without an incident with Leo, counting my blessings as I opened the door with my free hand. Setting my materials on the floor I began to get to work. I had managed to assemble the key components my latest invention and made a grab for my welding torch, but noticed the all too familiar glove that had been the pinnacle of my curiosity was still on my hand. Not wanting the glove to get in the way of my work, I tried to pull it off but found it to be stuck on my hand. _Darn. Maybe the sweat from my hand caused this glove to get stuck. _I tried once more to pull it off, this time using more force to try to pry it off. After my attempts to pry it off proved futile, I began to panic. I quickly abandoned my attempts at building my invention and focused on the situation at hand. As I began to run tests on the glove still stuck on my hand, I found that every test only said it was a regular glove with nothing out of the ordinary about it.

I just sighed in defeat and began to rub my temples again. _Maybe it's just in my head. Maybe I just think it's stuck. No, that can't be! I can't just imagine a strange glove getting stuck on my hand! That's impossible! It has to be stuck!_ With no explanations for this problem I just sat in my swivel chair next to my desk and began to double check and even triple check to make sure I didn't miss anything or perform the tests wrong. I began to scan every inch of my computer trying to figure out what was up when I noticed the computers clock read 1:45. My eyes just gazed tiredly at the clock as I began to think of what I should do next. _At this point, my only option is to go to sleep and work on this in the morning or I'll miss morning practice. _With my eyes half-lidded I managed to successfully navigate my way to my room. I casually tossed my elbow and kneepads by the foot of my bed and left my Bo leaning on the frame of my bed. I plopped myself onto my bed and let my mind drift away as I fell into a deep sleep. Not worrying about my little predicament until the morning which would be interesting but I don't know if it will be good, or bad... man, why does all the bad stuff always happen to me!?

**Wow not bad.. but it was a bit rushed, but it is my first time after all and I typed.. Woah, 2,334 words! Still it may be a bit rushed but the story was pretty much what I was thinking of. I made Donnie have that casual, yet intelligent attitude and of course I gave him the feeling that all the bad stuff happens to him like when he met leatherhead in the 2012 version and not only got shocked by the kraang power cell, but was and still is continually grabbed by the face whenever leatherhead loses it. Anyway I found I did their personalities pretty well, with mikey bragging about being the "video game master" and raph of course getting annoyed and trying to throttle him (not literally well, he will get a few cuts and bruises but otherwise fine as always) . So, why is the peculiar glove stuck on his hand and why was it in the junk pile of scrap metal? Anyway I will try to get better at my writing but I think most of my spelling is good but I hope you guys liked my story. But if you didn't well, like I said before this is literally my first time ever writing a fanfiction story and have trouble putting my thoughts into words on paper(or the internet) Anyway I hope you like the story idea and title and I' am working on other stories as well but meanwhile I will try to update as soon as possible, but this week I' am super busy but will hopefully have in update in tomorrow or in a few days. See you on the web!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Anyway I saw I had a view several minutes after I first published this story and saw this story became one of someone's favorite Fanfiction stories! I know there were probably others but I wanted to give a shout out to Ebony Magic for taking the time to read this story and made it one of your favorites! I also want to give a shout out to one of my fav fanfic authors Silver Sentinel who makes great stories. Also, if you like Tmnt (And Donnie especially) you should read his story sinister plot. Okay, shout outs over now, boo-hoo ;(. Anyway, when we last left Donatello, he had discovered a peculiar glove while getting scrap metal at the junk yard for his latest invention. His curiosity getting the better of him, he put it on and found it to be stuck! After running tests on it he found nothing out of the ordinary and seeing it was 1:45 a.m. he went to bed and decided to worry about it in the morning. Note: I own nothing except the story idea and plot. Tmnt is owned by its rightful owners. Now then, on with chapter 2! Note: Italics will be the creatures speaking in this part of the story. **

**(Donnie's P.O.V)**

Ugh where am I? I spoke aloud. When I had woken up from my deep sleep I found myself staring at inky blackness, and nothing but. I found I was able to walk on what I supposed is the ground in this place. I walked in a random direction just so I knew I was actually _going_ somewhere. I began to look every direction I could possibly think of, to see if I could find anything besides darkness. Not looking where I thought I was going, I bumped into what I assumed was a wall. Shaking the disorientation from my head I found the supposed wall had light emanating off of it, giving the strange place a gloomy glow yet; still everything was just darkness once more.

All of a sudden, three strange "globs" of darkness detached themselves from the wall landing with a dull thud. The globs began to take shape and became three figures with normal limbs, but appeared to be statues. I slowly walked over and reached my hand over to touch one of them, when all of a sudden their eyes all snapped open in unison. With a startled yelp I jumped back in surprise and saw that their eyes were a sickening blood red. Soon more body parts appeared or became more prominent. They grew long dark red claws from their fingertips and strange looking armor began to form on their torsos, arms, and legs. To top off this sickening image they grew mouths that opened into sickening smiles, revealing two rows of razor sharp, pearly white teeth.

Each one was the same height as me, which meant I had to stare into their sickening eyes. One by one, they began to walk over to me, never once looking away. When each one was a foot away from me, they began to speak. "_Greetingss, Donatello." "We have been waitiinngg for yyooouuu…" _Creepy? Yes. What made it creepier was that they were speaking in unison. If evil could speak, this is what it probably would sound like. Their voices sent shivers down my spine as I forced back a shudder. Musturing all my courage, I spoke back to them " W-Who are y-you?" " H-How do y-you kn-know my na-name?". After I spoke they all glanced at one another, and chuckled. _"Poor poor, Donatello, how can you be so naïve when **you're** supposed to be the smart one?" " We expected **so** much more from you.." _I slowly began backing away then broke into a full-on sprint leaving them far behind me. All of a sudden, I ran into something and saw it was one of the creatures. _"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... don't you know it's rude to run away from someone when they are talking to you?" _"Um, n-no?" I then began sprinting away from it once more but found myself bumping into them at every turn. Finally, they somehow got me cornered and began speaking to me once more as they slowly closed in on me. "_Face it, there's **nowhere **to run, and **nowhere **to hide.." " You can't change fate... just accept it."" Do you actually think everything is all black and white?" " **You** don't know how wrong you truly are!" _Before they tried to finish me off, a felt something curl around my leg. Looking down, I saw it was a tendril-like tentacle of darkness. I tried to yank it off, but to my surprise my hand just phased through it. Soon more tendrils curled around by body, trying to pull me into the now suffocating darkness. I tried to scream but a tendril wrapped around my mouth preventing me from doing so. The darkness began pulling me in, and the last thing I saw was the strange creatures looking at me with malicious smiles.

I woke up suddenly in my bed in a cold sweat. Panting heavily, I gazed around trying to see if it really was my room or just an illusion. _It... was a dream, just a dream... or, was it? It felt... felt so real... _To prove it wasn't an illusion I pinched myself, hard. With a soft yelp, I knew I wasn't still dreaming after all. Without moving an inch in my bed I began contemplating what the dream meant. _Was it just a nightmare? A vision...or...or a warning? _I was torn away from my thoughts when someone began knocking on my door. Grunting I trudged over to the door and when I opened it I was greeted by Leo, who had a sly smirk on his face. "Come on Sleepyhead!" "We gotta go!" As he gently began shaking me to become more alert. I looked at my brother as though he was stranger and said to him "Go?" "Go where?" All of a sudden Raph and Mikey both trudged over towards us both of them yawning and looking ready to pass out at any moment. With a yawn Mikey added " Yeah Leo where are we going this early in the morning?" "I mean dude, even the Kraang and the Foot are probably still asleep!" Leo just shook his head and replied "Mikey, with everything that's going on I think we should do some early morning patrols as well." "You never know, they might be working this early so they won't have to deal with us." "Now come on guys, get ready." "We head out in ten." He then walked away towards the dojo, leaving us standing there half asleep. "Ugh.. bros, I think Leo's finally lost it." Mikey managed to say in his sleep-deprived state. Raph just looked over towards the dojo and sighing he replied " Ya know for once, I agree with Mikey on this one." With that we all dragged ourselves to our rooms and got our equipment on. Tossing my Bo in it's holster I made my way to the dojo to join my equally tired brothers.

After we had set out we found while we were jumping rooftop to rooftop that the morning air chilled us to the bone. With the exception of Leo, the rest of us were slightly shivering from the lack of warmth and found ourselves staring at the rest of New York that was still asleep. Leo then signaled us to follow him as we began jump rooftop to rooftop towards Foot HQ. When we were a block away however, I managed to stumble over something and found myself face first on the roof of a building. When I looked up I found my brothers were already ahead of me. All of a sudden Leo turned around and called out to me " Woah , Donnie are you okay back there?" Grunting, I picked myself up and called back "Don't worry guys, I'm fine.. just go on ahead, I'll catch up!" With a shrug Leo and my brothers continued moving towards their destination. Sighing, I was about to run over to them, when all of a sudden I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. I walked over towards it and found it to be something I would have **never** guessed. Gasping in shock I slowly backed away, my eyes never leaving the object. _No,...it..it can't be!_ Lying there on the rooftop was... another glove! I looked over at the one stuck on my hand, grateful that my brothers hadn't noticed it yet. Cautiously I walked over towards my little problems "identical twin" and found I was not imagining things, and it was a glove, a left one to be exact. A sudden flurry of thoughts found their way into my head. _How could the missing glove be all the way over here? The junkyard is ten blocks away! How...how could this be a coincidence?_ I suddenly remembered that my brothers were still on the move, and if I didn't hurry they'd get worried. Before I left to catch up I shoved the glove into my belt to run an analysis on this one as well.

Ten minutes later I was able to catch up to my brothers who were busy scoping out the Foot HQ. Walking over to join them they all turned their heads with a relieved look on all of their faces. "Jeez, Donnie what took you so long?" Raph exclaimed. Sighing Leo replied "Never mind that, I see movement on the sixth floor of Foot HQ." "Come on let's get going, I don't want to miss what's going on in there." With that comment we sprinted towards Foot HQ to figure out just what was going on. About one hour later we made it back to the lair with barely a scratch. We found out that they were making new weapons to use against that, but as per usual we nixed their plans. Of course we had to deal with a few robo-foot ninjas and scientist's, but it wasn't much of a challenge.

Leo just gave us all an "I told you so!" look while we just yawned and somehow looked even more tired than ever before. Leo however answered our prayers when he said "Alright guys, since we managed to foil their plans I guess I'll let you sleep in for a few more hours. We all then had grins spread over our faces, and Mikey even yelled "Woo-hoo!". With more energy than we've had all morning, we ran to our rooms and slammed our doors shut.

But before I went to bed I left the other glove I found on top of a pile of books near my desk on the opposite side of the room. Tossing my stuff carelessly on the floor I literally jumped into my bed and drifted off into sleep yet again, hoping that I won't have another "dream" like before.

When I woke up five hours later I felt better than I had all week and was thankful that my nightmare didn't occur again. I began to stretch and rub my eyes but afterwards, I noticed something peculiar on my left hand. When my eyes focused I found it much to my dismay, to be the other glove I had found only hours ago. Barely able to hold back a shriek, I tried to pry off the other glove but found it to be stuck as well. Staring down at my hands I began to wonder just how this glove found it's way onto my hand. _I remember placing it across the room, so how in the world did it get all the way over here? Did I sleep walk and sub-consciously put it on? No, couldn't be... I've never sleep walked before. But then, how did it get on my hand?_ With a sigh I began rubbing my temples in distress. This was just not my week. Not to mention all logics practically gone out the door thanks to these strange few days. Man...what I wouldn't give for a little good luck right about now!

**Always rushed, but anyway I feel this chapter is pretty good none the less. So, just how the heck did this glove get on Donnie's hand? I will tell you one thing though, that nothing is as it seems. Those monsters in his dreams too were not bad but I wouldn't want to see them lurking around at night! Hey, I need a name for those creepy creatures made out of darkness too, so you can review and tell me what they should be called, that would be most appreciated! I again want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story! I again want to give a shout out to Ebony Magic and I hope you liked this chapter. I also know donnie's pain, because it was just my luck that I caught a bad cold. I will try to update soon but in the meantime like I said before, if or when you review I would like to hear some suggestions on that to call the creatures made of darkness from Donnie's dream. Anyway, I'll see you on the web! P.s if you want you can private message me anytime Ebony Magic, I would love to hear your opinions and ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Anyway I'm back and I know this update is a bit earlier than my others but I have a reason. I've been under the weather the past few days but today it got so bad I had to stay home. So I decided to update on my story like I promised. I also have decided that the first ten people that favorite or review this story will have a shout out from me! I know, kind of lame but I just wanna show that I care about the readers. Today's shout outs go to Denny Hamato, littlewestern163, and .fri.93.! Shout out's to the others who have read my story, whether you have an account or not, all of you guys rock! Oh and I also read some of your stories if you read mine and review/favorite this story, and they are all great! Love em! I will try to review soon when I find the time. Anywho, forgive my ramblings and I'll move onto the story. When we last left Donnie in chapter 2, he had a disturbing dream (or was it? Jk…or am I?LOL!) and thanks to Leo, they all had to wake up very early to go on early morning patrol. Anyway, Donnie found the other glove on a rooftop ten blocks away from the junkyard. He takes the glove with him and Leo was actually right and the Foot were plotting something early in the morning proving him to still be sane. He lets them sleep in and Donnie leaves the glove all the way across the room from his bed. Waking up a few hours later, he found that he had no more strange dreams but found that the other glove had somehow gotten on his other hand! Ooooo, creepy!Alright, on with chapter 3!**

**(Donnie's P.O.V)**

Okay, so the past few days have been….interesting. But anyway, I still can't figure out what's going on, and what's worseis that I have no explanation at all, logical or not . But recently I have been devoting literally all my time to figure out this sudden chain of events, and what it has to do with me. Somehow I've been able to do things without my brothers noticing my unwanted addition to my "wardrobe", but I don't know how long I can keep it up. Sooner or later, and probably sooner than I'd hope, they're going to notice. But for now I'm buying as much time as I can without becoming suspicious.

If they do notice, what am I going to say? That I found a strange glove and decided to put it on, that got stuck?! Not my best genius at work…but I guess I'll deal with that when the time comes. But anyway I ran some tests and I was right, the gloves were a matching pair. But like before nothing has come up out of the ordinary whenever I run tests on them, leaving me to believe that there is something wrong with my tests. But I proved this theory wrong after I spent the better of the afternoon going through every possible test to see if there were bugs or viruses, but it all turned up negative.

When I saw that my tests weren't going to uncover anything anytime soon, I began to focus on other details concerning the gloves, mainly the strange text all over them. After going through every known language, I found there wasn't a single match. This peaked my interest and began to make me wonder if it even was a language at all. Every known recorded language I could possibly think of didn't match either, and began to try to decode it. Well you can imagine that idea was a bust.

Now my lab is covered in books and papers, and the coffee machine was my new friend, all because of my new obsession with these gloves. My brothers just assume I'm working on my latest invention, but that was put on hiatus a while ago, and was currently buried in my spare parts pile for safe keeping. Anyway I don't think it has anything to do with the Kraang though, so at least that's sort of a relief. But I guess the strange writings going to remain an enigma for now, since I'm going to put it on hiatus as well for the sake of my mental health and decided to try to find anything that could be linked to the strange gloves instead. The only thing that I think is connected would be that strange dream I had. But I don't even know just **what** that dream even meant.

But the more I obsess over these things, the more complicated it gets. You would think I would've figured out something by now, but sadly that's not the case. I just can't believe how something that sounds so simple, could be much more complex. To top it off, the gloves still haven't come off, and I don't think they will anytime soon. I'm running out of ideas and the only one I have left would be to cut off my hands. Scratch that, I'm out of **sane** ideas. Not to mention my other ideas to get them off ended...well...badly. Very badly. I'm starting to question if they'll **ever** come off. Ugh, I've created retro mutagen, a robot that was actually able to feel emotions, and fight bad guys on a daily basis and come out of an intense fight with barely a scratch! So why, **why** can't I figure out what's up with these stupid gloves!? Man, I need to take a break, otherwise I'll need to take a "permanent vacation" soon. Ugh, where's the aspirin when you need it?

**Donnie needs a vacation, and soon...but don't worry he'll get over it. He's just frustrated you know how it is. Anyway I didn't want to rush the story too much so I added this chapter so it didn't seem like.. "Ta-da, he finally figures everything out!"" And in three days too!" 'That's really realistic!" Not... ah sarcasm, at it's best. Anyway I know it's short but I'm sure I'll make the next one longer, which may be sooner than you think. Oh and don't worry his brothers without a doubt will be in the next chapter. again thanks for reading my next update will be _very very, soon._ Oh and 8 minutes ago I got a lovely compliment from AngelBobSaysComfyChairs thanks so much! I hope you loved this chapter! It's short and sweet, but okay.****P.s to AngelBobSaysComfyChairs, love your story Demigods, Magic, and Cool Stuff! Good Job!**** Oh and the following message is to .fri.93 (In Spanish if you are not this person you may ignore it and review) (Sorry I don't have the accent marks, forgive me...) Gracias por el comentario! Y yo se precipito, pero como he dicho que soy nuevo en la escritura, pero voy a tartar de trabajer en el. Ah, y me encanta su idea para el nombre de las criaturas. De hecho, me gusta tanto que he decidido usarlo. (Supposed to be upside down question mark right here...) ! Muchas gracias! Tambien si usted tiene alguna idea o ideas que le ayudaran con el mensaje privado historia me, me encantaria escucharlos! I think I said that right... so sorry if I didn't though. I'll update very very soon so I guess I'll see you on the Web! All people I mentioned earlier, thank you for being so nice and readingmy story! :) :) ;) ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I told you I'd be back very soon! I know I normally update almost daily, but the idea just hit me, and it just took me a while to type .It's also a lot better than what I was going to type. Oh and when I said 8 minutes in the last chapter I meant 25 I messed up, and don't ask me how. So anyway, when we last left Donnie he was trying to figure out what had been going on the past few days, but sadly found zilch to go on. He did however become slightly obsessed and frustrated, but like I said before he will be okay, and he'll have composed himself in this chapter and it will definitely be longer, I can assure you. Sorry if it seems kind of weird if I updated and it seems rushed, but my inspiration is weird what can I say. Anyway I don't have much to say, since this chapters going to be a bit overwhelming. Sorry if it seems rushed, but I have to tie this all into the same chapter otherwise it won't turn out the way I want it to. Oh and shout outs to Kuronique Misaki and special shout outs to Liliana Dragonshard for reviewing! Again thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys rock! On with chapter 4! Onward I say! Lol.**

**(Donnie's P.O.V)**

After nothing came up in my investigation, and I was beginning to lose my cool, I decided I should take a little break so I can keep my sanity. I just still can't believe after everything I tried I found out nothing! Zilch! Nada! But that hasn't stopped me yet, and not by a long shot! At least I know what it's not, and I guess that's better than nothing.

So after the many days I invested into my little "project" I finally had a long sought after break. When I deemed by break to be over and was about to go back to my "Fortress of Solitude", when I caught a whiff of dinner . Letting my hungry stomach be my guide I soon found myself in the kitchen, but I wasn't the only one. My brothers were sitting at the dining table and began to help themselves to the meal, leaving an empty chair and plate for me.

The others noticed me come in and glanced up at me but only for a second, and went back to engorging themselves on their feast. Smiling to myself I sat down and began to help myself as well. Most of dinner, lucky for me, went off without a hitch. But my good luck came to an abrupt end as soon as we got to seconds, and Mikey asked me "Hey bro, can ya pass the salt?" It was such a simple and innocent question too, so without a second thought I did what he asked without hesitation. After I did this I went right back to eating, but soon found myself the center of attention when I glanced up from my plate.

Looking at my brothers the same way, I said what was on my mind. "What?" But this didn't seem to help me in any way and just made my brothers curious. Exchanging glances for a minute until Leo finally spoke for them "Um… Donnie?" "Do you have a reason for wearing those gloves exactly?" After he said this I stopped in mid bite, with the fork inches from my face. This just peaked their curiosity . But this time Raph spoke up "You know Donnie, the things that are on your hand right now?" "Ring a bell?" My silence wasn't helping either, **I** had to say **something**. But unfortunately, this was one thing I hadn't counted on this soon, I mean it's only Sunday! **(Note from author: I didn't want all this going on in like three days, so I added on a few to make it seem somewhat consistent. Plus, his little break would have to be a while; I mean this is Donnie we're talking about! Don't want him going all cuckoo now do we? :);)) **

_What should I say? Ugh, think Donnie, think! _After going over possible explanations to say for a minute, I managed to think of a semi-good lie that should be good enough to tell my brothers. Without wasting another moment I finally spoke "I'm wearing these gloves because it gives me a better grip on my Bo, and are durable enough to let me work on my inventions without getting hurt, increasing my progress in training and inventing, and productivity in general by 28.654732%". They all looked at me for a few more minutes and then shrugged, and went back to eating. I can't believe all I had to do was throw around a random number and they believed me!**(Random Note: If you do not like this version, I 'am making an alternate version of this story you will like better.)**

After I finished my dinner I excused myself and was about to enter my lab, when I overheard one of my brothers mention my name. Pressing my head to the wall I managed to hear my brothers conversation. Raph started the conversation by saying "Man, can you believe that?!" "Donnie needs gloves to be better at fighting, and I hate to say it, but that's just pathetic, even for Donnie, I mean the guys friends are all machines for pete sakes!" This caused my breath to hitch in my throat but didn't stop me from listening to the rest of the conversation. Leo replied "I know, it's a little... strange but if it helps make Donnie a better fighter, then why should that bother us?" "Besides, Donnie could use a little extra help, he has been slacking at training lately, and that's going to put him way behind the rest of us." Did they really think I was that bad of a fighter? My own brothers think I'm a weakling and that I'm pathetic. What's worse is that they say these things about me **behind my back!** Last but not least, Mikey voiced his opinion "Bro's do you think he'll really get better at fighting with gloves?" 'I mean I'm not trying to be mean but this a little weird, even for him, and besides dudes, how will gloves help him?" " I hate to agree with Raph on this one, but it is kind of pathetic." I don't believe it...my...my own brothers think I'm weak... and pathetic?! That made me see nothing but red so to speak, and I silently ran to my lab quietly locking the door behind me.

I just can't believe they think I'm weaker than them, that I'm pathetic and not good enough to fight alongside them?! What's worse is that they didn't even bother saying it to my face! Do they really think **that** less of me?! I knew I wasn't as strong as my brothers, but I never knew I was so weak that they actually thought that less of me. At that point, I felt sadness like I never had before, and it actually hurt, as though my heart was literally ripping in two."If they actually think that less of me, then why should **I **try working with them?" " Why should I bother telling them what I'm up to, when it's obvious they don't care!" " Sure, they said they weren't trying to be mean, but the only tones in their voices was pity and annoyance." " As far as they're concerned, they only care about getting stronger!" After I said those things out loud, it just made me even more upset. But thankfully my lab had soundproof walls to block out the sound of explosions. I just never thought one of those explosions would be an explosion of my emotions. **(Note from author again: They did say they thought he was weaker, and needed all the help he can get, and that he's a little pathetic, and Donnie's just taking it extra hard since he heard from his brothers and they said those things behind his back so yeah, he's a "little " mad and upset, and assumed some things.. poor Donnie! Anyway, he's definitely going to have some outbursts, who wouldn't?) **

I began to take out my anger on unfortunate spare parts and broken machines, somehow making them even more broken, if that's even possible. After I while I stopped tormenting my inventions and slid down to the floor on my knees, burying my face in my hands. When the anger left my system I began to mull over what had happened. Not only had I openly **lied **to my brothers to their faces, but my lie caused them to think I was pathetic, and so weak that I needed "special" gloves to help me fight! Did they really think I needed all the help I can get, even if it was this ridiculous?

It hasn't even been a week, and already, I hate to say it, I'm in over my head with this whole mess. At this point I don't even know **what **to think anymore! I can't even wrap my head around my situation anymore after all this. First, I find a strange glove at the junk yard, then I just **had** to put it on... and **now** it's stuck! To top it off I **had** to find the other glove, that somehow got stuck on my other hand. But of course the icing on the cake had to be me **lieing** to my brothers and hearing them talk about how I needed all the help I can get at fighting!

These past few days can't get much possibly worse! I began to get anxious, and started pacing around what little space in my lab that wasn't taken up by all the clutter I created in the past few days trying to figure out what to do next. No matter what I thought of, none of it would be able to help me in any way. Ugh this day is by far one of the worst I've had in a while, can't anything work out for me, just once!? **(Note: Here is where it gets overwhelming, you have been** **warned! Like I said, this chapter might seem rushed, but if I don't put this all in the same chapter then it won't turn out the way I want to.) **

I began to lose my cool again, and walked over to a nearby wall in my lab. My hands clenched into fists and I was so upset that my entire body was shaking. I raised my fists in front of my face towards the wall, and while I brought them down on the wall I cried out, " Ugh, why can't I do anything right!" When my fists made contact with the wall, a high-pitched hum began to reverberate off the walls.

I expected the sound to get quieter and eventually stop altogether, but it did just the opposite. It got louder and louder, until I couldn't even hear myself think anymore. I hadn't taken my eyes off the floor the whole time the outburst occurred, but eventually I had to so I could see why the vibrations hadn't stopped. But when I glanced up at my fists that were still touching the wall, I almost passed out.

The strange text on the gloves was now the color of gold, but that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that the text was also **glowing, **and it wasn't just a reflection from the lighting, that much I was sure of. The wall that I was still touching was doing something even more strange. The same glowing text identical to the ones on the gloves began appearing left to right on the wall, as if someone was typing it rapidly on a computer. When it had completely covered the wall, the part of the wall I was standing in front of disappeared, leaving in it's place an entrance to who know's where. My fists were now just touching air in front of the unknown entrance. The entrance was pitch black and I couldn't figure out the depth that it went.

Stepping back a few feet, I found my mind was at a sudden blank, but only for a moment and soon found my mind overloading with questions. _How...Why? This...this can't be happening, this can't possibly be happening! But if it is then...did I really do that? _My confusion was just causing me to panic even more. Just to try and find answers, I grabbed a small rusted bolt by my feet and chucked it into the entrance to see how far it went. After listening for several minutes I heard nothing but dead silence instead of the metallic clatter I should have heard when it touched the ground.

Since that just gave me more questions and still no answers I tried to see if I could somehow penetrate the darkness. Grabbing a flashlight from one of my desk drawers, I clicked it on and shined it into the entrance, but found nothing but darkness, it was like the light wasn't even there. Suddenly, a breeze from the strange entrance began to fill my lab, causing the tails of my bandana to gently blow around but oddly enough, everything else around me seemed unaffected like the breeze was non-existent.

If things weren't already weird enough, their was a voice carried by the breeze, a soft, raspy whisper that was saying "Come...come here...come he-r-re Donnie...you have to come here..." But the voice didn't creep me out though, it just made me anxious. The voice just kept repeating, over and over almost like it it was whispering directly into my ear.

I felt overwhelmed with everything that was happening, so I bolted to the door, and locked it shut behind me. I didn't concern me that I didn't have a key, I could always pick the lock later, and flopped onto the couch in the lair. But for once I found the living room to be empty. It was strange not seeing my brothers playing on one of the arcade machines, or all of them glued to the T.V in front of me or Raph trying to teach Mikey a lesson for pranking him. I got up from the couch and began searching everywhere around the lair. The kitchen, bathrooms, and everyone's rooms proved to be empty as well. I began to grow worried, even though they thought I was weak, that didn't mean I didn't care about them anymore, it just made me want to be a bit more secretive with them.

When I got to the dojo, relief filled my mind when I found my brothers doing exercises with Master Splinter. Leo seemed to be doing the best out of all of them, and he wasn't complaining, unlike Mikey who was busy whining and was saying out loud "Guuuyyysss... come oonn!" "Can't we take a break, pleeaassee?" That just earned him an annoyed glare from Leo and a smack upside the head from Raph. "Oww!" "What was that for Raph?" Raph just glared at him and replied " If you keep whining Mikey, the only break you'll get is when I smack ya upside the head again!" Master Splinter just sighed at their bickering, it wasn't anything new after all. Then Splinter said " My sons, you must have patience, the sooner you finish your exercises, the sooner you may go back to doing whatever you'd like."

I just stood silently watching my brothers bicker, until I grew tired standing, and sat down. I didn't want to join them, not just yet. I just wanted to feel at ease watching my family train, and having a moment where no real fighting went on, instead just friendly bickering amongst family. After a while, Leo glanced over towards the entrance where I was standing and called out to me "Woah Donnie, when'd you get here?" This caught everyone's attention and soon found all eyes on me.

It was then that Master Splinter spoke up "Yes, how long have you been here, my son?" I began to turn red from embarrassment and scratched my head. I found my voice and replied "Not long... maybe fifteen, twenty minutes at the most." After that comment they all exchanged glances, but it was Master Splinter that spoke up again "I must say I' am impressed my son, you were able to go undetected for quite a while, your stealth is very impressive." The compliment from Master Splinter made me swell up in pride and gave me a smug-looking grin on my face.

My brothers each had an expression that looked like a mix of surprise and admiration. Mikey looked at me a little weird for a moment and said to me "Jeez, Donnie creepy much?" I just chuckled nervously at the statement as my face began to heat up once more. Master Slpinter turned to my brothers and to my surprise said "Now my sons, since your brother has proved to be practicing his stealth, he has been able to gain an upper hand, and I suggest you should practice as well, so that you will be able to move just as quietly as him." I silently gaped at what he just said, and my brothers just looked at me with jealousy and shock written all over their faces.

After Master Splinter said that he quickly dismissed practice and let us all go back to doing who knows what. After everyone left I soon found myself alone in the dojo in dead silence. Suddenly, I heard an all too familiar voice from before in the lab that said the exact same thing as before " Come...come here...come he-r-re Donnie..." I just couldn't believe that I was hearing the voice from before, but this time it didn't stop. The voice kept repeating in the same raspy whisper in the back of my head. _Why hasn't it stopped? I can't believe this is happening again! Once was more than enough. It's bound to stop soon... I just have to wait a day or two..._

Well, I was wrong. Over the next three days the voice hadn't stopped once but, it gradually increased in volume and by now felt like it was talking normally in my head, getting on my last nerves. But by day four, the voice was practically shouting inside my head and I figured that by now it wouldn't stop until I did exactly what it wanted. I couldn't take the voice in my head anymore, and I knew that if I did go back to my lab, that some of the questions I had about my current situation could be answered as well.

I found myself walking at a fast pace towards the lab, and while looking side to side to make sure I wasn't being watched, picked the lock and slipped inside. The strange entrance was still there and so was the voice, but this time began to say something else other than the same words on repeat for the past four days. 'Enter...enter...come on Donnie...come in and get your questions answered... you know you want to..." I began to slowly walk towards the entrance, but stopped myself. Was it going to be worth it? Could I really risk doing something this rash? _Yes it's worth it, I need answers, and soon...besides, I can hold my own against most things I come across, I'll be fine. _

I pushed aside the rest of my doubts and with a deep breath went inside. It was pitch black just like before and I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. I tried feeling around for any sort of wall and managed to find a wall on both sides of myself, and allowed my hands to glide over the smooth stone wall. When my hands came in contact with the wall, the stone began to glow a light purple, illuminating part of the tunnel. Leaving my hands on the wall I walked deeper into the tunnel dragging my hands on the stone, lighting the way.

The tunnel wasn't as straight as I thought, and soon found there were more twists and turns than I could count. After a while I lost my sense of direction from all the twists and turns in the tunnel and suddenly came to another opening, that was as dark as the entrance was. With a bated breath I walked inside, but to my surprise, felt no walls and saw nothing but the inky blackness. I just kept walking, to see if I could get somewhere where there was light. I just kept walking, that's all I wanted to do and that's all I could do. I knew it would eventually get me somewhere.

The only problem is, I don't **know** what somewhere it will take me to!

**Wow, I can sum this chapter up in one word: Hectic! This chapter is pretty hectic, but like I said before this needs to be tied into one chapter or it won't turn out the way I want it to. Again shout outs to Kuronique Misaki , and Liliana Dragonshard! Don't worry I'll update sooner than I did with this chapter, but I didn't reveal too much with this chapter and left you with a lot of questions so this didn't seem too rushed. So what will happen to Donnie, where is this strange tunnel taking him? Will it give him answers? Will he ever tell his brothers? All I can tell you is yes, it will answer a lot of his questions and most of your questions that you probably have too. I hope you liked this chapter even though it is rushed, and I hope you comment and review, I would love to hear your comments and opinions on the story and hope you guys like it! Again sorry it took so long to update and will update sooner and hope you liked this chapter. I don't have anything elso to say, so I guess I'll see you on the web! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guess who! I know, I know, I told you guys I was going to update soon, but to tell you the truth I had an idea for the story, but I had to go to a friend's B-day party, and by the time it was over I had completely forgotten what I was going to write, I regret not typing before the party, but anyway after that I got some serious writers block on the chapter, it totally stunk, but good news, I got a new idea I thought of with my friend that was similar to the original and decided to put it in this chapter ...I know, rambling on over here, I'm just glad I got this idea, and I hope it doesn't seem too rushed and hope that you guys like it! Oh, and shout-outs to Robinschatz, skscatluna, and last but not least evelina . nyman . 7 (Sorry about your username, it normally doesn't have any spaces in it, but I had to put it that way, otherwise my computer would leave everything out but 7) and if you're reading this, I love your story winter storm of my brothers heart, if you like TMNT you should read it!Anyway I know you guys have a lot of questions, and I didn't give you any answers, so you are probably wondering about a lot of things. First, I probably won't include April or Casey and if I do, they won't be mentioned a lot or won't say too much. Sorry but I can't fit them into this story without screwing it up, but I like them don't get me wrong, but I don't know if I can fit them into the story. Maybe, but...don't get your hopes up on that, sorry, but if I do, I'll try my best. Anyway, I'll probably update soon though, cause it's spring break for me starting tomorrow! I' am not a crazy partier so I won't do stupid stuff or party 24/7. This chapter will be giving out nothing but answers, answers, and...oh yeah answers! Oh boy, I'm rambling tons, but moving on...I will try to provide all the answers I can in this chapter. This chapter will be long, hopefully and I will include his brothers so there will be a lot more than Donnie in this chapter...that's what I planned anyway. Shout outs to every person that has ever read this story, thank you for putting up with my short leave of absence, you guys rock! When we last left Donnie, he was trying to navigate through a strange tunnel that he had found after one of his little outbursts caused it to appear. Sorry if it sounds weird, but to tell you the truth, I had a dream about this chapter and tried to make it a reality...at least it wasn't anything too weird in my dream...I chose the other characters roles like this because this is the way my friend liked and it was her B-day, so it was basically an "extra birthday present" at least that's what she said... ****This chapter will be longer than the others too, yay! Anyway, I don't want to give too much away, so...onward with the story!**

**(Donnie's P.O.V) ****Anyway, I don't want to give anything away, so...onward with the story! **

Walking...walking...walking, that's all I've been able to do without causing something strange to happen. I had been walking for who knows how long in this inky darkness. I haven't thought about turning back, I need answers, if I don't get answers, then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. For once I didn't think about the consequences of what I was doing, or that I might have been gone for several hours, maybe a day; but my curiosity outweighed all the cons, it had been for days. All of a sudden, I suddenly stopped. This scenery, looked like the nightmare I had experienced days before. I began to feel several emotions; worry, fear, and anxiety stood out the most. **(Note: This is where it starts to get crazy, you have been warned!)**

But for some reason, I started walking again. I don't know if it was the curiosity, or the logical side of my mind telling me that the nightmare couldn't happen, but something made my feet move in the darkness. All of a sudden, I see something I thought I would never see in this place; light, actual light coming from far off in the distant darkness in front of me. With high hopes, I broke off in a full on sprint, excited that there was something else other than darkness out here. After a few minutes of sprinting, I finally made it to the lit area, but was shocked to see what was there. It appeared to be a dome-like cave, but instead of darkness, there was light coming from the top, lighting up the whole cave making it seem like an outdoor scene during the day, and was pouring out in an almost holy-looking way. The whole cave was made out of the polished stones from before, with small gems and crystals embedded in it.

There was a strange stream coming from an opening, surrounding a large stone mini-island like a moat and going out the opposite side, that was sparkling in the light. There were plants here and there, some with flowers, but all were bright and vibrant. The "mini-island" in the center had steps coming on both sides of the island touching each side of the ground on both sides of the stream. **(Worst writing at it's best in this paragraph, sorry...) **The mini-island looked to be made out of a pearly white rock that almost glowed in the light and the steps appeared to be marble with strange writing on it, that led up to a marble pedestal that took up all of the space on the mini-island. What was on the pedestal though was what had caught my attention out of everything in the cave. In the center of the pedestal was a strange plant, grown out of the rock that had grown in the shape of a stand for sheet music with small branches sticking out at places, and leaves dotting parts of it. What was on the pedestal itself, was even more odd; a strange leather-bound book with strange writing and pictures covering it.

My curiosity led me to walk up the steps and stand directly in front of the strange book. Hesitantly, I reached out and going against every logical part of me, touched the book. After I had done that, something that should have been impossible happened before my eyes. The text on the book glowed, and the book suddenly opened, flipping rapidly through pages as though it was looking for something. Just as soon as it started, it stopped. I looked at the pages it had stopped on, and out of habit grabbed the cover of the book and tried to read the text on the page, but to my dismay, was the strange text from the gloves, and the entire binding of the book.

All of a sudden, something compelled me to crane my neck up towards the light streaming from the ceiling. I saw to my amazement, two strange glowing orbs drifting down to the pedestal, and finally stopped when they were in front of me about eye level. They began to shift and take the shapes of humanoid figures. Within minutes, they were shaped like people, and all at once the light dissolved to reveal a teenage boy and girl in front of me. Both were brunettes that appeared to be human, except for their eyes; they were gold with flecks orange, and their apparel, that was a strange turquoise tunic with matching cloak, gloves, and boots on the boy, and the girl wore a long flowing turquoise dress, boots, and a cloak, each wearing weapons and strange pouches and accessories.

If this wasn't stranger danger, I don't know what is. Suddenly, the boy spoke _"Greetings Donatello, I' am glad we can finally meet you in person." _I didn't think it could get any creepier, but it just did. To make things even more strange, the girl spoke up as well _"Yes, it is about time we have finally met the last."_ My brows furrowed in confusion and without thinking, spoke out loud "Last?" "Last what, I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" They both exchanged glances and huddled close to one another, and began to whisper things I couldn't hear to one another.

After a few minutes, they stopped and turned to face me. _"Sorry, my sister and I assumed that you knew, considering what you're wearing.." _The girl suddenly finished his sentence _"But it appears we have to tell you everything, but at the very least we shall first tell you our names, it is earth's customs; my name is Isis." "And I'am Tiris." _"Okay then, Isis and Tiris,...JUST WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" They both looked at each other, and giggled a little at what I had said. Then Isis spoke up _"Now then, we shall start explaining "what the heck" is happening, since apparently you do not." _Tiris took a deep breath and began to speak _"Now then, let's_ begin." As he said this, he slowly extended his arm so his hand was palm down above the book. The book began flipping rapidly again and suddenly, a projection appeared in front of me showing what appeared to be pages of a book that they would show in parts of a movie based on a fairytale.**(Note:Hope story is not too complicated, hope it is not lame either, but gets the story moving and makes enough sense. Enjoy!)**

Tiris began talking again _"Long, long ago...back when the earth was bright and new...there were races of many people, some ordinary, and others...others had abilities...abilities that allowed then to harness elements and the different types of energy that existed throughout everything that has ever been, or will be." "The most powerful race, were people that were strong, courageous, intelligent, but most importantly...kind." "Not only were they rich in goodness, but they were the only race that could harness any element, power, or energy and use it in the form of physical or mental attributes, but mainly, the magic spells they could use." "Known as the Araveltians, they were known in all universes to be the most powerful race that ever existed, or ever will." "But...not all were good...the first that had ever gone to the side of darkness, was a young man by the name of Aaron...he allowed his entire being to use nothing but darkness and all negative energies and powers, for he believed that the only real power, came from the darkness and evil." "He eventually, had many followers that became known as "Zarkras" that were powerful and obedient subjects that served him, but most were the powerful creatures and monsters out of darkness he crafted, that were evil in every way, known as "Titans" that would seek out the Araveltians that were still good and opposed him..." "Not all had Araveltian parents or ancestors however, some were gifted or chosen at birth to have Araveltian blood in their veins and became heroes...heroes that did great things...but all were hunted by the Titans."_ As he said everything, the projections moved with the story showing everything in order, but it even showed real life pictures, and even the actual battles, as if they were recorded.

_"Each Araveltian gives off an aura that is completely unique and entirely their own, but at the roots is the same as all other Araveltians, that sadly made them easy to identify, hunt, and eventually destroyed by the Titans...until none were left." "At least, that's what they thought..."" You see, the last of the Araveltians knew that if Titans  
could not sense Araveltian aura, then they would be safe." "With the last of their magic, they crafted a spell that would cloak the next Araveltian's aura that was born so they would be unable to track, and changed a few traits that would have given away their Araveltian blood-line; like their gold eyes." "This spell would last, until they were deemed mature both physically and mentally." "When that would happen, the last would become aware of their blood-line when they discovered their powers in some way whether it be through clues or equipment." "Eventually, Adder was overthrown and along with his subjects and monsters, sealed away, but there was a price." "The price was the extinction of what was left of the Araveltians." "Eventually, all of this knowledge was lost and those who knew thought them to be extinct...but they were wrong." _

_"The last, and very last of the Araveltian's is alive, and has lived in secret with the rest of his family, unaware of his destiny...until now." _With that he stopped talking and just stood looking at me. I was just standing open-mouthed, and didn't even blink, probably looking pretty ridiculous I might add. It all at once made sense now. The gloves, the strange things happening...everything. I finally found my voice and spoke "I'm...I'm...I'm the last, aren't I?" Glancing at one another for a split second, they both nodded. "But...but I can't be!" Isis just sighed and replied _"You are...I can feel it in your aura...and your eyes...your eyes have a spell on them that changed their color to hide it." "We can prove it as well, by simply showing you what they truly look like by bending the illusion spell a little...if you wish." _"Um...o...okay go ahead and prove it." After I had said that, she did strange symbols and movements with her hands without breaking eye contact with me. I suddenly felt something strange happening to my eyes, and a bright light blocked my field of vision for a minute. Then the light stopped all at once. I hesitantly craned my neck so I was looking at my reflection in the water, but gasped at what I saw. Instead of the eye color I had for my whole life, they were startlingly gold, and looked like they were glowing.**(Rushed, oh so rushed...I know I know it's rushed please don't point it out in the reviews, I know okay, and I'm super sorry that it is.)**

"I...I 'am the last one...but...why now?" Tiris thankfully answered my question _"Not only were you not ready, but you must learn to harness you're power and live up to your full potential." _Isis finished for him _"On the night of the summer solstice, the seal on Aaron will be weak enough after centuries of waiting, and he and the rest of his subjects and monsters will escape...and only another Araveltian can overthrow him for good...you must learn...this world nay, all worlds are at stake if you cannot stop him." _"Oh man, the solstice is in a little over a month!" "I need to get my brothers prepared for this..." Tiris looked me over and his face hardened as he said _"No,...you cannot...they are mortals and cannot help, only as hostages for him or bargaining chips...only special weapons and magic can harm Araveltians, or any elemental or energy harnessing people for that matter can." _"What about you?" "You are Araveltians, you can fight him, can't you?" They looked at me with a little pity and Tiris gently nudged Isis to speak up _"We are merely observers...guardians if you will, that cannot interfere...but merely serve as guides or to give advice for those who need it...in a way, we are partners to designated Araveltians, known as "Halavatias",each partnered with one and only one Araveltian ...but like the Araveltians, they were destroyed working with them, and others became corrupt..." _"But if every Araveltian has one...then does that mean I have one too?" Isis smiled a little _"You do...I was partners long ago with an Araveltian much like you...but I know who your Halavatia is..."_ I began to wonder who she was talking about, I had a feeling...but after a few minutes Tiris took a deep breath and spoke up _"Your Halavatia partner is...is...is me." _ I gaped at him, but wasn't surprised.**(My friend wanted Tiris to be Donnie's partner, and younger brother of Isis, so I made Isis the calm level-headed experienced one and Tiris, is still learning and since is just as surprised and curious as Donnie is, so they are alike in many ways, and will mess up a little, they're new after all. That's going to be interesting... *wink* *wink* Oh, and in a way they are kind of like the fairies from Zelda, except they can actually fight and are like people who have a sense of humor. So...read the rest of the story already! I don't have anything else to say, sorry...) **

Since they first appeared, I was feeling a strange vibe coming from him...now I know why, I somehow sensed he was my go-to guy so to speak, and just didn't know it. I smiled and extended out my hand "Nice to finally meet my partner...looks like we're stuck with each other from now on huh?" Tiris smiled and shook my hand. Tiris and I glanced over at Isis "You know...there's room for one more on this team if you want..." _"Isis...we would not mind if you did..." _She looked her brother over for a second, and then me and replied _"Halavatias normally are allowed only one partner...but I would love to be on your team and help my younger brother and give advice, he has been waiting a while for his Araveltian partner... and I would love to work with my brother and an Araveltian again...I accept." _Tiris and I both beamed at Isis at the same time. We all glanced around at one another, at our new team that was definitely out of the ordinary. I still felt a pang in my heart, knowing all of this. It was staring to set in; not only was I "different" than humans since I was a mutant, but now I knew I was also "different" than my family as well, different than everyone, and I mean everyone and everything that I had ever known. I quickly brushed the feelings aside for now, this was more important than my emotional issues right now, by a long-shot.

The irony of it all was that I was the logical one that never believed in the supernatural, especially not magic. Science and magic, I don't know if that will be able to mix with me, and if it does, it just can't turn out the way I want it to. Not only that, by I have to lie to my family now, and I have never lied until I found these gloves in the first place. Just one thing was bothering me..."Wait, so what was with the dream I had a few days ago, with those creepy monsters?" Iris looked over at her little brother, who looked just as clueless as I was. With a sigh, she answered _"I...I was afraid of this, it appears you have already met some of the Titans...they must have been able to sense you for an instant since over the last several days, the illusion spell keeping you hidden has been bending and stretching as you began to become aware of your blood-line...this isn't good...you need to begin training; now." "You and my brother must both train and learn how to use your abilities, you are both new to this, and they are already aware that there is still a trace of Araveltian's and Halavatia's that still exist." "Training begins now, follow me you two." _We left the pedestal and went to one side of the cave and began to train. Isis began to straighten my posture and began coaching me _"Now then Donatello, extend your arms out and concentrate on the energy flowing around you, and allow yourself to take control of the gloves." _I did as I was told, and began to actually feel the energy around me, and the gloves began to glow like before in my lab.

There was a sudden burst of light coming from the gloves fingertips and began to swirl around me. All at once I was completely covered in the light, and within a few minutes dissolved. Tiris gaped open-mouthed at me, while Isis just grinned and closed her brothers mouth, and gestured for me to look at my reflection in the water.**(Sorry, I'm horrible at describing something, like outfits or whatever, so I apologize in advance for it, it is just not my forte, so to say...super sorry! He also has an outfit because my friend thought he should have one, and she said he would look adorable in an outfit that matched the gloves.)** I did, and found myself in strange attire. Instead of my ninja gear, I was wearing purple pants going down to my ankles with a black band wrapped around them at the waist with leather pouches and holsters on it. I was wearing a purple tunic top with intricate designs and symbols and sleeves going down to my wrists, with matching purple plates of armor, and a matching purple cloak going down to my knees with a hood and the cloak was big enough that it could completely wrap around and cover my entire body.

To top off this strange ensemble, I was wearing boots with designs on them that went to my shins, around my neck was a black chain stopping just below the naval, with a large rainbow crystal on it. The only part of my gear left was my bandanna and my Bo staff that was on the ground near Isis and Tiris, and of course my gloves. "Just what am I wearing, exactly?" Iris just giggled _"Why, your proper Araveltian attire of course!" "This is what you will wear from now on, as you learn and train your abilities." "Now then, to harness energy or the elements simply choose or focus on one in specific, and try to manipulate it...but start out small until you "get the hang of it" as they say." _I decided to focus on the water, and concentrated on moving it. When I looked up, I found a portion of the water in the shape of a sphere was floating a foot away from my eyes. I did a few movements with my hands, and found the water to move around in sync with me.

_"Good...you are learning fast, now then, try to manipulate it into something you need or want...try a shield."_ I pictured a plain shield, about two feet tall and wide, that had a strap for my arm. The water gained a golden hue, and it morphed itself into exactly what I had pictured in my mind. I hesitantly grabbed the water shield and found it to feel solid and not at all wet, and strapped it onto my arm. Isis suddenly pulled out a strange dagger and threw it at me. With a yelp I quickly raised my shield to defend myself. I heard a loud clang and found the dagger blade to be crumpled and the hilt almost split in half. Tiris just gaped at his sister who replied _"You made a shield strong and durable enough to withstand most weapons, impressive, but I needed to test it to make sure..." _"Next time, give me a heads-up before you try throwing things, especially sharp things at my face!" Tiris nodded furiously in agreement while Isis began to laugh.

_"Fair enough, now then, you will be able to manifest any item you would like, the same way you made that shield out of any element or form of energy." "But you may also reverse this too...simply concentrate on unraveling the item you created, so that it will revert back to it's original form as if nothing happened." _I flung the shield towards the water and imagined it reverting back to normal. As it flew towards the water, it morphed from it's solid shield form back to it's water form that landed in the water with a small splash. Tiris began clapping and his sister slowly shook her head at her brother with a sly smirk on her face.

_"You've learned most of the basics so far, but you still have a lot to learn..." _I looked around and realized that if I've been gone a fraction of how long I think I have, then I need to go; now. "Listen, this is a lot to take in and all and I've been gone a long time, so I need to go back, like right now." Isis nodded _"Very well...in the meantime I will work on training my brother... if you want to get back faster than you got here, then just take the shortcut." _"Shortcut?" Isis waved her hand and a large section of the nearby wall dissolved to form a tunnel similar to the one from before. I walked over and was about to leave, when another thought hit me "Um, one question; how do I get this outfit off of me, it's not exactly considered normal if you know what I mean..." Isis sighed _"That's simple...imagine the outfit dissolving or changing back into your regular outfit...oh and I think you need this..." _When she said that, she picked up my Bo staff and casually tossed it to me. My face began to heat up in embarrassment "Oh...right I almost forgot hehe..." Tiris was laughing a little behind Iris while pointing at me, until Iris turned around and flicked him on the head, causing me to laugh a little, and Tiris to heat up slightly.

I just shook my head and went into the tunnel, not bothered by the darkness. After a few minutes of walking I suddenly found myself in a bright light, and when my eyes adjusted I found myself back at the lab, with the other tunnel gone as though it was never there. I walked over to the center of my lab, and tried to reverse the effects of my strange outfit. In no time, I found my strange outfit had morphed back into my ninja gear and equipped my Bo staff into it's holster. I looked behind me, and stared at the new tunnel that was in the wall and sighed. If someone else does come in here, I think seeing a giant hole in the wall would be a little too suspicious. I walked over to a few boxes and old inventions and began to stack them around the tunnel to hide it. After I deemed my little cover-up good enough I took a deep breath and calmly walked over to the door and entered the living room.

I found Mikey on the couch looking bored while he channel surfed, but stopped when he heard me and quickly turned around "Donnie, it's great to see you out of the lab, bro you've been in there for like, six hours! My eyes widened slightly, but at least I wasn't in there for more than that, otherwise my brothers would have probably gotten even more suspicious than they already are. "Oh, I guess I got a little carried away building some of my inventions..." Feigning a sheepish smile while I said it so it seemed like I was a little embarrassed. He seemed satisfied and nodded "Leo and Raph are in the dojo sparring, but you might want to talk to Leo, he's been looking for you for hours!" I nodded and walked over to the dojo with actual embarrassment on my face. When I entered I found Leo and Raph were just finishing a sparring match, and in a few minutes after I had entered they were done.

When they finished they were both panting and sweating a little, and didn't notice me until Raph turned around and said "Whoa, Donnie, that's getting kind of creepy dude, you should stop doing that." Leo then quickly turned around and practically flew over to me with a cold gaze in his eyes "Where have you been Donnie?" "You've been missing for hours!" "Sorry Leo, I was in my lab working on one of my inventions, and sort of lost track of time." Leo looked at me for a second then broke the gaze believing my lie. "Alright then, but you should really spend less time in there, you're staring to get a little..." My eyes narrowed and I finished for him "Weak?" Leo's eyes softened and he began waving his arms in protest "No I didn't mean that, I meant-" I wouldn't let him finish and interrupted him again "I know you were going to say weak, I know you think I'm getting weak from missing practice and working in my lab, it's fine." With that I turned around and walked away ignoring Leo's apologies, but silently hung back so I could hear what Leo had to say. I heard Raph sigh "Nice one Leo, real smooth fearless." I heard Leo sigh in defeat "Yeah, I know that wasn't my finest moment, and now Donnie's mad at me!" "Perfect!" "Just perfect!"

"I need to find a way to make it up to him...but one thing's still bothering me..." Raph replied with a hint of curiosity "What's that fearless?" What Leo said next made me freeze in place "Have Donnie's eyes always been gold?" I didn't hang around to hear the rest of the conversation and quickly fled back to my lab locking the door behind me. I had forgotten to ask Isis to change my eyes back, and now my brothers are getting even more suspicious of me, this can't be good. In the meantime I might as well practice my new abilities, at least until my confrontation with Leo is long forgotten...

**(Leo's P.O.V) **

After hours of looking for my brother, I finally found him, but now he's mad at me! I had to call him weak, smooth Leo, smooth! I'm starting to get worried about him though. He's been staying cooped up in his lab longer, and now I'm starting to wonder if his eyes have always been gold, and practically glowing. With a sigh I turned to face Raph "Raph, get Mikey in here, we're going to have an emergency meeting; now." Before Raph could reply I answered for him "Yes you can use force to get Mikey, just get him in here." Smiling he wasted no time and ran out to the living room. In minutes I heard cries of help coming from Mikey and soon found him being chased into the dojo by Raph and quickly hid behind me. "Leo, help Raph is-" I didn't let him finish and said "I told him to get you in here Mikey, I want to have an emergency meeting." Mikey sighed and walked out from behind me and sat down on the floor. "Alright bro, what about?" After Raph and me sat down I replied "About Donnie, haven't you guys noticed he's been acting strange?"

Mikey and Raph both nodded and Mikey spoke first "Of course bro, for the past week Donnie's been acting super weird!" Raph added "You don't need to be a genius to see how strange he's acting fearless." I just sighed, so it wasn't just me after all. "Okay since we're all on the same page, when did you guys see him start to act weird?" Raph answered before Mikey got the chance "I think we can all agree it started when he got those strange gloves." Raph was right; everything that had been going on with Donnie had started around the time he started wearing them. Mikey added "Hey, do you bro's know how long he's had them, cause I only noticed when he handed me the salt at dinner a few days ago..." "Mikey's right Raph, how long has he had them?" Raph and Mikey both thought for a moment, but Raph spoke up first "I don't think they're something he had lying around...maybe he got them when he went out." "The last time he went out was Wednesday, when I let him go to the junkyard to get some parts for his latest invention...do you think he got them then?" Mikey and Raph both nodded and Mikey replied "Bro, that has got to be when he got them, he was acting all jumpy and weird when he got back and stayed in his lab the rest of the night."

"Okay, we're pretty sure we know what's causing him to act like this, but why?" That just gave me a shrug from Raph and a blank stare from Mikey, not the reaction I was hoping for. Another thought struck me "I know we didn't notice the gloves at first...but I was wondering, were his eyes always gold?" Mikey suddenly snapped out of it and replied "Bro, I'm pretty sure...cause it's impossible to change your eye color, Donnie told me that people try to, but can only make any eye color blue, not gold." Raph added "Yeah, it's not the first time we've been clueless about something."

"Yeah, I guess his eyes have always been that way, and we didn't notice." "But still...things are getting weird around here, and I have a hunch Donnie knows why." "Ok then, guys just keep a close eye on Donnie from now on...so we can figure out what's going on..." When both nodded I added "Alright then, meeting over." With that we all left and I stayed in the doorway staring at the door to Donnie's lab, trying to figure why he's been acting strange, and I've got a feeling that whatever it is, it can't end well...

**(Donnie's P.O.V) **

After I heard the sound of my brothers going to bed, I quickly slipped out of my lab and crept into my bedroom without making a sound. With a sigh I threw my gear on the floor and climbed into my bed, allowing my mind to go blank and drift off into sleep.

_(Dream Sequence) _

_My eyes snapped open, but I wasn't in my bed. Instead I was in some sort of corridor of what I believe is a castle. I suddenly hear voices coming from a nearby room and glance inside the open doorway. The room was what I think was library with furniture here and there, and two figures in the center of the room leaning over a large table. Both wore hoods and appeared to be human, and were so motionless for a second I thought they were statues. I silently snuck inside and climbed up on a ledge so I was hidden but could still see everything that was going on. They were both fairly tall wearing identical cloaks so I couldn't even see their faces, and the one on the right was pacing back and forth while the one on the left was standing up and leaning over the table and appeared to be looking at something. _

_All of a sudden, the person pacing spoke up "So, you stand by these strange ideas you have thought of?" The one on the left replied "Yes, because they are true." The pacing one's voice was a girl, and the left a boy, allowing me to know their genders. The pacing one glanced around for a second, then went back to pacing "How can you be so sure, that darkness is the answer?" "I know from experience...darkness is more powerful than light; positive is weaker than negative, good is just that weak." The pacing one looked at the other and slowly shook their head "Then why do we use light just as much as dark, if one is more powerful than the other?" **(Note: I'm not going to say who's talking to who every time, you should be able to figure out, all you readers are smart** ;))"We choose to believe they are equal, instead of the truth; we are afraid of change." _

_The pacing one began making gestures with her arms while she spoke, revealing she was wearing a strange dark blue tunic with long sleeves and plates of armor. "Then why do us Araveltian's use both equally, why do we create new spells, strategies, if we are afraid of change?" The one on the left replied, this time with a slight edge to his voice "We are just blinded by the truth; afraid to seek power over our own doubts." The one on the right began making more gestures as if she was begging or pleaing with him, and began to pace closer. "Brother,...how can you be so cruel...so...so..." "Ruthless?" "Powerful?" "You aren't wrong my dear sister." "But, but how could you choose darkness, over the natural order, over balance?" "The same way I can create so much more, new creatures that could aid Araveltians, and Halavatia's alike." _

_The pacing one began to speak with desperation in her voice "Aaron...please can't you see this is not the answer, you're disrupting the natural order of things, you're turning against all your people have ever stood for, all you've ever stood for!" Aaron...the one who turned evil..I can't believe I'm listening in on this...this must be going on before he went completely dark, before the whole good vs. evil war started. _

_Aaron slammed his fists on the table, revealing he was wearing a black tunic with long sleeves and plates of armor, and spoke with a slight edge to his voice "Well now I stand for the truth; that only real power comes from darkness, everyone else are just too like-minded too realize that, even you Celeste..." Celeste turned and glanced at Aaron "Don't you see.. you're not helping your people, you're hurting them; families turning on families, friends against friends, partners against partners, you're forcing everyone to choose sides in a battle that neither side will ever win!" "Soon everyone will learn to adjust, just let things go their natural course and face the truth Celeste!" _

_Celeste turned and banged her fists on the table "No, you face the truth Aaron!" "You're turning against your own kind, your creating these...these monstrosities that aren't helping us, they're frightening us, they're out to harm others who pose a threat to you!" "They're only doing what's right, come now sister, I beg of you to see the truth and join me, we can change the world for the better; together!" Celeste paused and brought her fist to her face, and I think she was biting her knuckle in thought. After a few minutes Aaron turned to face her and await an answer, and after a minute she replied in a softer, gentler voice "Aaron...brother...I...I love you, with all my heart...and I always will no matter what you do, but...but I can't just forget about my people, turn my back on my own kind and watch them get hurt!" "My own Halavatia partner...Halavatia's and Araveltian's suffering...I just can't sit by knowing I'm the one responsible...that we're the ones responsible for their sufferings...I'm sorry brother...I can't...I just...can't!" _

_Aaron sighed and began drumming his fingers on the table "Sister...you know I love you too...more than my quest for power, for the truth...but I can't fight my own sister...please I beg you...join, but is this your final answer?" "I'm afraid so brother, I'm glad to know you care, but why can't you show this empathy towards your own kind?" "Celeste...you know why...and if you can't join me, then what makes you think they'll accept the sister of the very one they're against?" Celeste turned away.. and after a second replied "I...I don't...but I know I'd rather be helping in secret, than not trying to help at all!" _

_"Celeste you and I both know they won't...and if they do, they'll never trust you, the sister of the enemy!" "But I have to try!" Aaron sighed and replied "We both know that neither of us can fight one another, so we cannot bring ourselves to hurt each other...but we can hurt each other's allies..." "I know you don't want to be responsible for the death's of innocent lives, so you'll stay neutral..." "You...you don't know that.." They both turned so they were facing one another. "Oh but I do, and if you can't choose a side, then...then don't get involved at all!" "Leave now and stay out of this if this is the path you choose...for there cannot be any neutral in a battle with such high stakes...not now, not ever!" _

_"Aaron...you've ..you've changed!" "You don't understand anymore that not everything is black and white; there is also gray...there is always a neutral side in a battle, no matter what." "I've changed for the better sister dear, and you must either leave or choose a side sister, so what will you choose?" Celeste walked away from Aaron and sighed, I could see tears falling from inside her hood onto the floor "Then I guess this is good-bye...brother just know that I will always love you...but I have to go.." After she said that, she sprinted out of the room and disappeared down the confusing corridor before her brother could even call out to her. Aaron just stood with his hand extended out to the empty space beside him, but after a few minutes dropped his hands and sighed. "Good-bye...Celeste..." I could barely make it out, but I saw a few tears escape his hood and fall onto the table. _

_Aaron, the one I'm suppose to face on the solstice...not only cared deeply about his sister, but was crying over her leaving. Maybe he wasn't so bad...but whatever he was like before is just his former self. All of a sudden the scene dissolved around me and all I saw was darkness... _

_(End of Dream Sequence) _

I woke bolt upright in my bed and was panting. The dream felt so real, but maybe because it was. I think it was a glimpse into the past of an argument between Addar and his sister over good and evil...that drove the only person he cared about away. I kind of felt bad for him, in a way he lost a lot because of the battle, more than I realized. I glanced over at my digital clock and saw it was time to get ready. With a sigh, I got up and began to get ready. But I already know that I can't prepare for what's in store today, especially with everything that's happening, all I can do is walk into it head-on...

**Well, I hope you liked this update and it wasn't too confusing or rushed. I hope you guys liked Donnie's dream, I felt the argument between Addar and Celeste was pretty intense, and I kind of feel bad for the guy. Anyway, I'll be sure to update soon, and will try to do my best with the rest of the story. I hope you guys understood who was talking to who during Donnie's dream and I hope that you guys will like the next chapter. I've already started to write it, but I won't give anything away. Anyway, how long do you think Donnie can continue to lie to his brothers before they find out? I'll give you a hint: more than three days. But moving on, the story won't move by as fast in the next chapter like it did with this one, and I hope this chapter didn't seem too rushed. I don't want to give anything else away, so that's all I have to say...oh and thanks again for putting up with my long leave of absence. Sorry this chapter is all hectic, but I wanted to provide all the answers I could. Oh, and I want to give a shout out to my friend who helped with my writers block on this chapter, who also came up with most of the Araveltian storyline. I hope everyone liked this chapter and that it made sense. Anyway, See you on the Web!**


End file.
